


Bloody Poison

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mild mention of blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis didn't want to give in to Arthur's lips and kisses, because, even if they feel like paradise, they would always be laced with the familiar and metallic taste of bloody poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "Familiar taste of poison"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England
> 
> NOTE:  
> Hirudin is an anticoagulant!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Drink everything, my darling. It will make you feel better.

Francis trembled and just stared to the silver goblet in front of him. His host walked behind his chair.

\- Don’t worry it has Hirudin. It will taste funny but it will not coagulate. – the vampire smiled, revealing his pointed teeth – Take your time, no need to hurry.

The Frenchman felt like throwing up.

\- I can’t do that. Please, don’t make me do that, Arthur. – he begged.

Arthur sighed dramatically.

\- This again? I thought that we had passed the “oh, help me! I’m feeling guilt!” point.

He said that with clear mockery in his voice.

Francis embraced himself, trying to find some kind of comfort.

\- Arthur, please…

The vampire chuckled.

\- You are even begging on my language, that is SO cute.

He sat on the table in front of Francis.

\- You were the one that asked to get back. – he said amused and holding the cup – You came here begging to be taken back under my merciful wings and to be my pet again.

Francis trembled again.

\- That was not what I asked.

\- Oh? – Arthur raise one of his huge eyebrows – Then what was it, my pet?

The Frenchman stood up and walked around the room, trying to put some distance between himself and the vampire (it was useless, but it helped his nerves). He was breathless, and he felt like he would faint.

\- Look, this was a mistake, I shouldn’t…

With a supernatural speed, Arthur was again in front of him.

\- It didn’t sound like a mistake when you begged my servants to let you in and begged to talk to me again.

Francis could feel his heart speed up with surprise.

Even after five years, he was not used to the vampire’s powers.

\- Please, don’t do that.

Arthur smirked.

\- What, pet?

He disappeared.

Only to reappear behind Francis and whisper on his ear.

\- This?

Francis shivered but stayed still. Arthur kissed the Frenchman's neck tenderly.

\- You are always so sensitive... - the vampire mused.

\- And you know I don't like being toyed. - he stayed still. He knows better than to show emotions near a vampire (even if he was sure that the vampire wouldn't attack him).

\- Oh, but I would never do that. - Arthur was kissing Francis nape - I just like to be a little under your skin.

The Frenchman sighed, his desire and his fear battling for his will.

Arthur was no good to Francis.

But, by God: why did he need to be so addicting?

\- This was all a mistake...

\- You were the best vampire familiar and you still can be... - he interrupted, kissing Francis's neck and massaging his shoulders - Stay with me again.

Francis had met the vampire for the first time six years ago. He fell in love with him. But to be with a vampire would require to become a vampire (and be cursed until the end of his existence) or to become a vampire familiar.

A vampire familiar would share a bond with the vampire that allows them to live as long as their vampire master and to have a little more strength than the average human (a potent immune system, strong body and a sharp mind). They didn't have the full vampires’ powers, could easily be killed by one and would have to serve their master for all eternity. However, they didn't need blood to stay alive, could still go out in the sun and were basically normal humans.

Five years ago, Francis had agreed to be Arthur's familiar.

But he didn't know beforehand the price that the sadistic vampire would demand of him.

That was why he had run away. His moral couldn’t stand obeying Arthur anymore.

\- I swear, Francis. - Arthur said kissing his shoulder - I swear it will be different.

But Francis knew that those promises were spoiled even before they had left Arthur's lips and fangs.

\- I doubt that. - he said stiffly, still refusing to give in to Arthur and to his own desires, still holding into his fear - I wish the best for you, but it was a mistake to come here.

Francis started to walk away from the desired touch, steeling his will to not give in.

Arthur moved fast again, standing in front of Francis, only three steps away.

\- And I doubt that you indeed want to leave, my love. I can almost feel your undying desire in your blood. - the vampire's eyes were bright with many things - It is always under your skin. Always calling for me...

\- You flatter yourself too much... - he avoided the acid green eyes.

\- But I speak the truth, don't I? - he smirked, revealing his fangs one more time and taking a step closer to Francis - You want me under your skin. - another step - Maybe, my beloved Francis, you don't want to win this battle.

He took the final step and was in front of Francis, cupping his face tenderly.

\- Do you? - the vampire asked gently, kissing the corner of the French human's mouth.

He was right. Francis wanted Arthur under his skin, in his mind, on his dreams, behind his eyes...

\- This is not healthy. - he insisted on not giving in.

Arthur snorted.

\- Of course that this is not healthy! I'm a bloody vampire! Nothing about me is bloody healthy! But I doubt this is hardly the point here.

\- What is the point then? - Francis asked, feeling tempted to kiss Arthur's pulseless wrist.

\- My point is - the vampire offered the said wrist to be kissed - that you want to be back. Back with me. And you know that I require just a little sacrifice of you.

Francis shivered.

Even if a vampire's familiar didn't require to drink blood to live, Arthur liked to have Francis drinking blood from all his victims. He took a sadistic pleasure in seeing his beloved with lips dirty with somebody's else blood.

And that was what Francis couldn’t stand.

The knowledge that he was drinking a victim’s blood was a little too much. He had fought against that feeling so he could stay with Arthur, but after some time he needed to step away. However, he still wanted and even needed to be with Arthur.

\- It is hurting me.

\- Oh, but being with me isn't worth this little bit of pain?

The cup with blood showed up out of nowhere back to Arthur's hand.

\- Isn’t that a small price to have me back, my beloved? – he asked with a gentle voice.

He used a finger to put blood from the cup on his own lips.

\- Just a small price… - he said with a smug smile, fully knowing that Francis was barely resisting.

The French human stared at the vampire’s beautiful green eyes knowing that he had lost the battle (and possibly the war).

He gave in to his desires.

He gave in to Arthur once again.

Francis hold unto the other man’s neck and kissed him. He kissed his bloodied lips.

He still loved and desired Arthur. And unfortunately the price for that sweet escape would always be laced with the familiar and metallic taste of bloody poison.

Arthur smirked at him while they still kissed, his lips still red from the blood.

\- Good choice, my pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I really, really, REALLY didn't know what to write for this theme x_x
> 
> Like, I really liked the concept of this theme, but I have no clue of what to write.
> 
> I took my inspiration from the song "Familiar taste of Poison" by Halestorm =3  
> I had already used this song to inspire me to propose the theme xD I'm glad that people vote on it, but I still didn't had any idea of what to write x_x
> 
> So I followed the song! =D
> 
> Like, many passages are very similar to the lyrics. 
> 
> I just added a sadistic Vampire!Arthur and voilà! xD
> 
> .....I'm afraid that the story is confusing çç
> 
> Well, I did my best and if people didn't understand it, I'm free to explain =3
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
